The proposed Specialized Centers of Research (SCOR) on Sex and Gender Factors affecting Women's Health is a unique opportunity to create a premier center in basic and clinical research at UCSF in the area of lower urinary tract function and urinary incontinence. The proposed UCSF SCOR will provide the organizational structure to further develop and support multi-disciplinary, collaborative research projects from both basic and clinical investigators. The focus of the proposed Center will be to expand basic knowledge about female urethral, bladder, and pelvic floor function; improve understanding of the natural history of incontinence; and provide information for the development of novel treatments for female urinary incontinence. The long term goals of this SCOR are to: * Foster the growth of innovative translational research on female lower urinary tract structure, function, and dysfunction. * Identify pathogenetic mechanisms with implications for clinical practice. * Increase understanding of lower urinary tract biology using animal models and in vitro studies. * Use basic and clinical research to develop and evaluate novel, innovative treatments for female urinary incontinence. * Create a collection of relevant human specimens for analysis. To achieve our overall goal of innovative translational research on the female lower urinary tract, the UCSF SCOR has strong institutional support, leadership and a cadre of senior and junior investigators with a record of productivity. The SCOR will integrate laboratory and clinical research on lower urinary tract function and incontinence in women with a "bench to bedside" collaborative research paradigm that will facilitate direct translation of scientific results to improved patient care.